


I'm Tony Freakin' Stark, I Don't Do "University"

by dontbelasagne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hulkeye?, M/M, Maybe past/one-sided Pepperony?, Multi, Not sure on ships yet, haven't decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagne/pseuds/dontbelasagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does he have to go to university anyways? He is Tony Stark. He is a genius. A genius. He doesn't need qualifications to prove that he has a higher IQ than all of the board added together. He is perfectly happy (yeah, right) with his life right now, thank you. He's pretty sure he doesn't need essays and lectures and all that crap. Does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Tony Freakin' Stark, I Don't Do "University"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the crappy summary, I'm not really good at that kind of thing :/ This is also my first fic! *happy dances everywhere!* Feel free to leave suggestions on what could happen next! I'm thinking maybe past/one-sided Pepperony or maybe Hulkeye... Haven't decided yet. Let me know if that would be something you would want!  
> Anyway! On with the story! :D

He was going to hell. As in literal hell. The kind of hell that had textbooks and essays and lectures and awkward mornings after. University. He didn’t even know why he was going there because hello, he was a genius. But apparently Howard wanted him to have “real qualifications” so he could “live up to the Stark family name, Anthony. Now, pass me the scotch”. Ugh. At least he was studying subjects he was already amazing at – Engineering, Physics and Mechanics. He could do those subjects with his hands tied behind his back, blindfolded, strapped to a chair, gagged and he had better finish that train of thought before Pepper caught on and gave him “the glare”.

Oh, that was another thing. Howard had made his PA, Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts live with him so that he didn’t do anything to “risk the company’s good name”. Pepper, even though she was one of Tony’s best friends, was a complete and utter party pooper. She wouldn’t let him drink, or smoke, or even just go home with those two calendar models that didn’t care he was only just 18. He was convinced it was because she liked him (screw the 7 year age difference!) and wanted him for herself. Well, Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested. Pepper was everything he liked: tall, thin and had a high enough IQ to be able to keep up with his crazy schemes formulated at 3am on a caffeine binge. In other words, Pep was awesome. He just hoped that she would continue to be just as awesome when he decided to pull an all-nighter in the lab and missed checking in with her or brought a ‘friend’ back and had her escort them out the next morning to eliminate the possibility of the previously mentioned awkward morning after. 

So here they were, on their way to hell. On the highway to hell, if you prefer. Tony did. It was 4:30pm on a warm, sunny Tuesday afternoon, so of course Tony wanted nothing more than to be holed up in his lab working on his latest inventions, drinking steaming, black coffee and listening to Black Sabbath through the many speakers he had in there. That would be great. But do you know what isn’t great? Having to lug all his crap into his new apartment (graciously provided by that bank account Stark Industries didn’t know they had) and then having to sort it all out and find a place for every single little thing he owns. That’s just plain cruel. That’s why he planned on letting Pepper do it. She loved that kind of stuff. He didn’t. Problem solved!

They arrived at his new abode at 5pm. They (read: Pepper) didn’t finish unpacking until 3 o’clock the following morning. After they (again, read: Pepper) had made sure that they hadn’t left anything behind, they finally went to bed. (For the third and final time, read: Pepper. Tony went to his room and had a ‘private house warming party’ with his friend, Jack Daniels). The day had been mostly uneventful, leaving Tony to wonder whether or not University life would always be like this. How many new people would he meet? Would anyone like him? Would he make new friends? Hell, would he meet someone?

He wasn’t aware of this yet, but all of these questions would be answered by a blond and slightly socially awkward artist from Brooklyn.


End file.
